


Five times Tony and Reg broke up (and one time they didn’t)

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word drabbles + one 200-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tony and Reg broke up (and one time they didn’t)

_one._ **“just hanging out”**

The first date goes really well; the movie is decent, the food is good, the sex is even better. Reg usually isn’t one for having sex on a first date, but there’s just something about Tony – a chemistry that he’s never really felt before.

When he mentions this, still curled up against Tony’s chest, Tony pulls back from him, gives him a hard look. “We’re just hanging out, right? ‘Cause man, I don’t really do _serious_.” And Reg nods as Tony speaks, smiling up at him to show that they’re on the same page.

Inside, Reg’s heart starts to break.

 

 _two._ **“open relationship”**

When Tony finally asks Reg to stay over, when he sighs dramatically and says, “okay, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Reg is ecstatic. That is, until he realizes that he and Tony have different ideas about what being a boyfriend actually means.

The third time Tony invites him to a party only to stick his tongue down some other guy’s throat, Reg takes off without bothering to say goodbye. Tony catches up with him in the parking lot, reaches out to stop him.

“I’m done,” Reg shouts, pulling away. “I’m sick of this open relationship crap!”

“Good riddance,” Tony replies, unconvincingly.

 

 _three._ **“jealous”**

“Luke is a really good guy,” Reg says, “I don’t understand why you don’t like him.”

“I didn’t say I don’t like him, I just don’t understand why you have to spend so much time with him,” Tony explains, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “He’s practically all you talk about lately.”

“We’re on the committee together,” Reg counters, slightly defensive. “We’re friends. I can’t just blow him off.”

“Yeah, yeah, working for the cause,” Tony snaps sarcastically.

“…wait a minute, are you jealous?” Reg finally asks, bewildered.

Tony gives Reg an indecipherable look before storming out the door.

 

 _four._ **“pills in the couch cushion”**

Finding the pills in the couch cushion is the last straw, Reg tells himself. Of course, he’d said that the last time, but this time he really means it. He has to - for his sake and for Tony’s.

“I just wish you could see what you’re doing to yourself,” he tells Tony later that night, tears in his eyes and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. “I can’t be with you right now - not like this.”

The moment stretches and Reg’s heart pounds in his chest. Tony closes his eyes, lets out a painful breath.

“Then don’t.”

 

 _five._ **“coward”**

The air feels tight around him, pushing in on him from all sides. It almost makes Tony more nervous when things are good like this, simple and perfect. He feels like he’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop, just waiting for the next big fight.

So instead of waiting for it, he starts it.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” he shouts, turning away from Reg’s stormy expression. “I just feel like I’m being…smothered.”

He doesn’t turn back to watch Reg leave, but he hears the door slam behind him. He feels like a coward.

 

* * *

 

 _six._ **“And I love you”**

“I just… I don’t even know what we’re doing anymore!” Tony says, exasperated, pacing around their small apartment kitchen.

“Yeah, well, me neither,” Reg agrees, sitting down heavily at the table, his head dropping down into his hands.

“We should,” Tony pauses, as if searching for the answer. “We should get married.”

Reg head snaps up. “What?”

Tony looks surprised at his own words. He shakes his head, smiles softly. “We should get married.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Reg replies, his tone incredulous. “Now, _now_ you want to get married?”

Tony thinks about this. After a moment, he slowly drops to one knee in front of Reg’s chair. “I realize that I am probably not every boy’s dream husband,” he says, “but I love you, and I don’t want to do this back and forth thing anymore. It’s stupid. And I know it’s been mostly my fault, and I’m sorry. But I think I could be better, you know? And I love you.”

“You said that part already,” Reg murmurs.

Tony doesn’t even hear him. “Will you marry me?”

“You’re an idiot,” Reg answers, but he pulls Tony into a kiss that says, “I love you too.”


End file.
